Valentine's Day
by reader713
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day and Mahiru has made chocolate. Nozomu is determined to find out who will receive her gift.


I do not own Crescent Moon or any of the characters.

Valentine's Day

Mahiru hummed happily as she put the pans into the oven. She closed the door, trying to stare at the treats she was cooking.

She didn't appear to notice the young men staring at her from the kitchen doorway.

"What is she making?" Nozomu demanded.

"I believe that she's making chocolate" Misoka replied calmly.

"I know that!" Nozomu snapped "but why?"

Akira was twitching as he watched Mahiru move around in his kitchen "tomorrow's Valentine's Day" he said.

Nozomu stared at him "Valentine's Day?"

"It's a human holiday" Misoka supplied "for lovers; they give chocolate to each other."

"I know that!" Nozomu protested.

"I wonder who's she's making it for" Akira murmured.

"What are you three doing?" Mitsuru demanded. He pushed by them "what is that...?"

Nozomu and Akira dragged him back, covering his mouth.

"Ssh" Nozomu hissed "we're spying on Mahiru."

"Why?" Mitsuru demanded.

"She's maing chocolate for valentine's day" Akira supplied "we're wondering who it's for."

"I hope that it's for me" Nozomu said dreamily.

"I'm sure that the princess will tell us" Misoka said calmly.

"But what if it's for some other guy?" Nozomu demanded "maybe someone from school?"

"Huh?" Akira demanded, his ears popping out "but why?"

"Maybe Mahiru likes someone and that's why she's making chocolate" Nozomu said worriedly "that will be awful."

Mitsuru snorted "like anyone would want to eat chocolate made by a stupid girl" he said.

"Ssh" Nozomu dragged him back as he and the other's ducked out of the way "she might hear you."

In the kitchen, Mahiru happily hummed as she waited for her chocolate to finish baking.

-------------------------

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nozomu said cheerfully, throwing open the door of the just-awakened tengu.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuru demanded, glaring at the vampire.

Nozomu grinned "I'm here to wake you" he replied.

"Mitsuru, Mitsuru, wake up, it's time to get up!" Akira said cheerfully, jumping onto Mitsuru.

"I'm up! I'm awake!" Mitsuru yelled, pushing at him "get off!" he growled.

Akira whined, but climbed off of him "you're so mean Mitsuru" he complained.

"I wonder who the chocolate Mahiru made is for" Nozomu commented.

"You're still thinking about that?" Mitsuru demanded.

"What if she's giving it to some guy?" Nozomu wailed.

Mitsuru snorted in disbelief "who would want to get chocolate from a stupid girl like her?" he demanded.

Misoka hit him on the head "you're talking about the princess" he snapped "be polite."

Mitsuru glared at him, rubbing his head "that hurt!" he snapped.

Akira perked up, jumping off the bed "I smell chocolate!" he said excitedly "come on; let's go!"

-------------------------

The princess stood in the Moonshine's dining area. She was talking with Oboro and Katsura.

"Thank you" she told them. She glanced down at the bag she held "I wanted to give the chocolate to someone special."

Nozomu gasped theatrically, clutching at his chest.

"What will we do?" he demanded "does Mahiru-chan have a crush?" he began to panic "this is not good; her boyfriend will keep her from spending time with us."

"Stop overreacting" Misoka snapped.

"I'm going to school now" Mahiru announced, standing "see you later."

"Bye Mahiru-chan!" Nozomu called after her.

Mahiru gave them a small wave before hurrying off; the bag of chocolate banging against her legs.

"Mahiru's chocolate!" Akira said excitedly, pointing after the princess "maybe she's giving it to someone at school."

"We'll follow her then!" Nozomu said, pulling Akira and Mitsuru as he hurried after the girl "come on!"

"Hey!" Mitsuru protested "I don't want...!"

Oboro chuckled softly as he watched the four boys hurry out of the bar.

"I guess we won't be open today" he murmured.

Katsura smiled slightly "I wonder why they're so worried about the princess's chocolate" she commented. She stared at Oboro and added thoughtfully "do you know for whom Mahiru's chocolate is?"

Oboro smiled slightly "maybe" he commented. He went into the kitchen "come on, let's make breakfast."

"But sir!" Katsura protested, following him "for whom? Tell me!"

-------------------------

"This is called spying" Misoka commented as the four boys watched Mahiru swim.

"Ssh!" Nozomu said, waving a hand "I want to make sure that she doesn't give the chocolate to anyone."

"They aren't any boys" Mitsuru snapped. There were only girls at the pool that afternoon.

"I know" Nozomu wailed.

They settled back to watch the girls swim.

-------------------------

Mahiru stopped in front of a familiar-looking house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey" Nozomu began "isn't that...?"

Mahiru's aunt threw open the door with a wide smile on her face "Mahiru!" she said.

Mahiru smiled and held out the bag of chocolate "here you go auntie" she said "I made you some Valentine's Day chocolate."

Her aunt smiled gently "thank you Mahiru" she said "why don't you come in?"

Mahiru stepped inside, the door closing behind her.

"The chocolate is for her aunt?" Nozomu demanded in disbelief.

"What's wrong Nozomu?" Akira asked worriedly.

"The chocolate was for her aunt" Nozomu said "I worried over nothing. Ah ha ha, how foolish of me"

"But this means that the princess didn't make any chocolate for you" Misoka pointed out.

"Don't remind me" Nozomu muttered darkly.

"Can we go back now?" Mitsuru demanded angry.

-------------------------

The boys entered the Moonshine to see the biggest surprise ever.

"Chocolate?" Nozomu demanded, pointing at the treat Oboro was calmly eating "who gave it to you?"

Oboro smirked "Mahiru gave me and Katsura both chocolate as soon as she returned home" he replied "since you four were out; she couldn't give you any."

"What?" Nozomu demanded.

"You mean we don't get any chocolate?" Akira was teary-eyed.

The door was flung open as Mahiru ran in from the kitchen. She wore an apron "are they back yet?" she asked worriedly. She caught sight of the three boys and smiled "oh good; you're here!"

"Have you seen Mitsuru?" Nozomu asked worriedly "he left us awhile ago."

Mahiru ignored him, running back into the kitchen. She came out a moment later carrying a plate of chocolate "here you go" she said smiling as she offered it to them "happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thank you Mahiru-chan" Nozomu said, and excitedly hugged her. Akira grabbed the platter before it fell and began to gobble down the chocolate.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Nozomu snapped, grabbing some chocolate.

Mahiru giggled, and returned to the kitchen, leaving the three boys behind.

Finally Nozomu was done; he wiped his mouth, still tasting the chocolate.

"I'm going upstairs" he said "tell me when Mitsuru returns. I'm annoyed at him for ditching us."

Oboro shot Katsura an amused look, slightly smiling.

Nozomu was passing by Mitsuru's room when he got the surprise of his life.

"Mitsuru?" he demanded, staring at the tengu in amazement.

Mitsuru sat on his bed... calmly eating chocolate.

"Hello bat-boy" he greeted with a smirk "Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all."

"Where did you get that?" Nozomu demanded.

"The girl gave it to me" Mitsuru replied.

Nozomu decided to go to his room and lie down. Life just wasn't fair. Mitsuru's bowl looked much larger than the one he had shared with Misoka and Akira.

He went to his room and began to plan. There was always next year. He would be ready.


End file.
